


Prank Wars

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Hair Dye, Meddling, Nifflers, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Draco starts a prank war with Hermione.That's how you get a witches attention right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Camp NaNo - April 2020





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This extremely long drabble was written for Camp Nano! Sanctum of (in)Sanity posted a prompt this morning, Pranks and I had to get a little Dramione drabble out!
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> #OhYesWeKenz for life!

What had started out as a harmless prank had turned into an all out war with Granger. They had gotten close when they both returned to Hogwarts after the war and now, 3 years later, Draco could honestly say that she was one of his best friends.

It helped that he was in love with her and had been for years.

The prank war had started two weeks before when Draco slipped some color changing shampoo from George into her regular shampoo during game night. 

What George had failed to mention was the product was still being tested and he hadn't figured out how to cut down on the number of washes to get the color out.

When Granger stormed into the Auror department, curly hair absolutely cracking with magic and a spectacular hue of Slytherin green, Draco didn't think he would ever stop laughing. 

How she knew it had been him was still a mystery.

"I'll make you regret this Malfoy, mark my words."

Draco had laughed it off even as Potter and Weasley looked uneasily at him.

"You better go apologize, she'll go easier on you if you do it now."

Weasley was such a coward. Draco wasn't scared of her, what could she really do?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hex him so his toenails grew constantly, that's what she did. It was fucking painful and he had to beg Pansy to reverse it.

Releasing a niffler into her office was perhaps a step too far, but Draco was still pretty pissed about the toenails. 

The whizbang she hid in his flat and charmed to go off when he had just gone to bed had singed his hair.

Potter walked up to Dracos desk, slapping him on the back. 

"You're a poncey prat eh? She's either losing her touch or she's gearing up for something big."

Draco glared up at Potter.

"What are you on about? She set one of George's fireworks to go off in my flat last night! Look at my hair!"

Potter roared with laughter before yanking something off Dracos back. 

I am a poncey prat

Draco groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"I was out on two different arrests this morning with that on my back. I haven't even seen her yet today so who knows how long that's been there."

Potter pulled up a chair and looked at Draco.

"You both have taken this way too far; someone's feelings are going to get hurt, and yes I mean you."

Draco scoffed and started to deny it but Potter held up a hand.

"I know you like her, as more than a friend. I'm not sure what you were hoping to accomplish with this prank war but it's time to stop if you want a chance with her."

Draco sighed, running his hand through his now much shorter hair.

"What do you suggest I do then? She's never indicated she sees me as anything other than a friend."

Harry grinned at him.

"Leave it to me."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was trying not to show just how anxious he was as he paced in the sitting room of Potters dreary house. He should really pass on the name of his decorator. 

Potter's supposed brilliant plan so far was for him to wait here until Granger arrived. 

Goyle could have come up with a more clever plan than this. Draco thought with an eye roll.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Granger with her arms crossed and refusing to look at him.

"What is this Harry? Are you helping him make my life miserable now?"

Draco immeditialy was across the room.

"Making your life miserable, am I? At least you still have all of your hair! Those whizbangs could have killed me!"

Hermione scoffed and poked him in the chest.

"That niffler you let loose destroyed my office! My desk fell apart, jewelry is missing, everything is ruined!"

Laughing was probably not the best reaction but Draco couldn't help himself. 

"You can fix all of that in about two seconds with your wand! I can't make my hair grow back you insufferable witch!"

"My hair was green for days you absolute twat!"

Neither had noticed how close they had become when they started yelling at each until they were standing chest to chest.

Hermione looked up at him with fire in her eyes. Draco was about to step away from her when she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. 

No one could ever say Draco Malfoy was an idiot but in that moment he froze. Granger pulled back, her face flaming.

"I'm so sorry. I'll just be going and obliviating myself now."

She started to walk away when Draco finally came to his senses. Snagging her hand and pulled him back to him.

"Fucking finally."

His lips crashed into hers as her arms snaked around his neck.

Hermione pulled back slightly and looked into Draco's grey eyes.

"We should thank Harry, he was the one who got me over here."

Draco smirked at her and ran his hand over her hair.

"I wouldn't thank him just yet, he's the one who helped me get the niffler."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
